


the way you love me (sweetest love around)

by iamnotbrianmay



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexual Roger Taylor, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: That's what he loved about his boyfriends' rough sessions in bed. The aftermath, the quiet moment after in which he could dedicate his full attention to pampering his boyfriends as much as his heart desired, the clenching of his heart as he allowed himself to watch them openly, and relish in the fact that he was in love with them.---Inspired by a sentence in @sammyspreadyourwings's I Know What You Want (Please Let me be It)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	the way you love me (sweetest love around)

**Author's Note:**

> The line I based myself on is: "Freddie is convinced that Roger loves aftercare more than the actual sex."

Roger liked— no, loved— when his boyfriends got like this. He loved the way that Freddie would arch into his touch, Brian would preen under the praise, and John pretended not to be affected as he practically melted under Roger's ministrations. He loved the fucked-out looks; the soft murmured 'thank you's and the sweet kisses that he was able to press to his boyfriends' faces, arms, legs, without it needing to go anywhere. He especially liked that for the better part of an hour he could relish in his boyfriends' cuddles, without Brian's urgency always to get something done, Freddie's restlessness and John's dislike for staying put, or cuddling, for too long. 

That's what he loved about his boyfriends' rough sessions in bed. The aftermath, the quiet moment after in which he could dedicate his full attention to pampering his boyfriends as much as his heart desired, the clenching of his heart as he allowed himself to watch them openly, and relish in the fact that he was in love with them. The idea that even if he didn't really participate in sex at all, he was still a pretty important part of the whole ordeal. 

That day was no different. He had set out of the water bottles, gotten some sandwiches ready for handing them out as soon as they were coherent enough, got the salve and creams ready, and had placed the towels over their radiator as they were having their fun. Once it seemed like their session was coming to an end, Roger started to warm up the water for him to take inside the room. Minutes later, John called him in, and he had walked inside the master bedroom to find the three of them on the bed in a pile of sweaty limbs and satisfied smiles. 

He started with Brian first. The centre of attention in most of their scenes like this. His wrists and ankles were a little sore and swollen from how hard he had pulled on them, and his hair was matted to the side of his face and neck from all the sweat there was lube all over him as well as ropes of come painting his stomach. But most importantly, he looked utterly blissed-out, with half-lidded eyes and a serene expression on his face. He didn't even seem to notice that Roger had walked into the room. 

Freddie and John were beside him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as they waited for Roger, and once John spotted the blonde he gave him a crooked smile, "We did a number on him." 

"Yeah, I can see that." Roger shook his head, fondly, "Move over a bit so that I can start." 

The warm water and towels did wonder's for Brian's aches, as well as help remove everything gross from his boyfriend's skin. He was slow, and methodical, wiping a small area softly then making sure to kiss that patch of skin before moving on to the next. He was mindful of Brian's hypersensitivity and stopped altogether when he started to let out small pained whines. Then he brought over both the salve for his ankles and wrists and the cream to help him finish relaxing and making sure that his skin wasn't itchy after he woke up. 

He moved to Freddie next. Roger was just as sweet and soft with Freddie, but his less fucked-out state allowed Roger to speak to him as he started with Freddie's aftercare. He repeated the process, placing sweet kisses in the freshly cleaned skin, and reaching up to his Freddie's cheeks, (nose, forehead, eyelids) when he whined about Roger not giving him enough of them. 

Finally, there's John. 

It wasn't often that the bassist needed kisses and reassurances in the same way the Freddie and Brian do. That doesn't mean that he doesn't get the same treatment; or that Roger is unwilling to provide when he _does_ need them (he had once spent all night trying to console a crying John after Brian had konked out after a particularly rough session). Today is nothing special; he isn't nervous about having hurt Their Brian or about having left Freddie out. He is even pretending not to be affected by Roger kissing every inch of skin he can get his hands on, even if the blonde can hear him sigh in content every couple of minutes. 

Once he is done, and has placed all the towels in the hamper as well as putting the slave back in its place and handed out the water bottles and sandwiches to the other boys. He sits down on the space left between Brian and Freddie. The guitarist is nibbling on the corners, not quite awake enough to focus on eating, while Freddie is cuddling up to the blonde. John has an arm around Brian and is pressing soft kisses to his temple ever so often. 

Nobody is speaking, nobody dares to moves, and Roger knows that once they finish eating and drinking he will find himself pressed to the guitarist's chest, being held like a teddy bear, while Freddie and John cuddle up into their sides. Just imagining the scene makes something twist in his chest. It feels like shortness of breath, and his chest is being torn open at the same time. It feels like his heart is divided into three equal parts, and that it no longer beats inside his chest. 

It feels like there is nowhere else he'd rather be. 


End file.
